Love part: AmiZoi
by kalahadija
Summary: My first fic about my fav Sm couple, Ami and Zoicite. I wrote this in 2 am, so please don't be too critical. Thanx. : And I don't own sailor moon :


The once silent sea is now blurred with waves, strong wind making the water dark and dangerous, a contrast to the sun. And there, near the end of the cliff, are you, a nymph, standing and observing the agonising fight between the water and the air. Undisturbed, like a statue of the purest marble. Tell me, great goddess, explain to this poor worshiper what powers does you body, your soul contain that keep me under your feet even now, after such a long time.

Three thousand years have past since I became a slave to your divine self, three thousand years since I fell like a blind fool at your feet, three thousand years since you allowed me to find sanctuary in your body, three thousand years since I betrayed you…

That final thought passes through me like poison, destroying all the wonderful feelings that your appearance awoke in me. I have been you traitor, your slayer, your murderer, and I loved you. You were, no, you still are my air, my life and by depriving your body of life I destined myself to death too. I can still feel the warm blood on my hands, and the turbulent dark blue eyes, innocent and yet furious at the same time, asking a question which your mouth filled with blood couldn't say, "Why?" .

I cannot remember the reason, I cannot remember anything but the pain, as it slowly and deadly spread across my chest as soon as I have realised just whom was my victim. I died the moment you have. And those eyes, even as life slipped through you, they never lost the accusing shine.

My senses snap back to present as I hear you sight. It was such an exquisite and yet a lonely, desperate sight. As if my brain fell into eternal sleep, my mind gives me another dose of your dying images from the past and I suddenly fear that you could die again, to end your life by your self. That sight was sad… Yes, too sad…

I scream your name a bit louder than I should, as you abruptly turn around and face me with a confused face. But then, to my surprise, your delicate features spread into a smile as you approached with your hand reached out to me. I stare as only a stupid like me could stare, my nymph, at the pearl skinned hand and than back to your dark, shinny eyes. But what surprises me the most is that this time they shine love… They shine forgiveness.

I remember the first time my fellow generals and I arrived to the Crystal Tokyo. The Queen and the King accepted us, they were the ones who had brought us in the first place, but the shenshi were a different story. They ignored us, all but you. Ever so polite, my love.

I couldn't accept your kindness so I stirred away from you in a constant fear that if touch you ever again, I could hurt you. When you would try to start a conversation I ran, when you looked at me I ran again, I kept running until one of my trusted friends slapped me at being such a fool and a mock to the pain of my most trusted friends. They were suffering for their loves wouldn't speak to them, and I, on the other hand, ran from an opened opportunity like a mad man, which I was. So I gathered my weak strengths and approached you first. You lifted your paled, beautiful face to me and your eyes seemed to have lit at the sight. It was then when you said: "You were forgiven. All of you. But I'm the only one who had realised it, for now."

I am still staring at you eyes, as the recent past invades me. Your smile becomes even wider, despite the light blush that creeps from your neck to your cheeks. Velvety, soft, and fresh, like the dark and warm waters of your eyes. And the next thing I became aware of was your soft and delicious lips on mine own unworthy ones. I brake lose of your slender hands, regretting the action immediately for I had no other wish than to rid your delicate and feminine body of the beautiful garments that did you no justice and to worship you right here, on this fresh and grassy ground.

You are now blushing furiously, but you smile never fades as you took my hands to your lips, so soft and whisper: "I love you."

I close my eyes and think that this must be a dream. No man who had committed such treason and bad deeds like me could have ever deserved such beauty, a nymph, a goddess like you are, my love.

I fall to my knees and encircle you with my hands, whispering into your abdomen poems, feeling the sweet delirium clouding my normal senses. You laugh, a sound of ten silver bells, so sweet, and that was the moment when I realised that I wasn't dreaming. I look up to see you again, those sapphire eyes, and repeat what my mind was screaming by now: "I'm not dreaming."

You calmly put your soft hands around my head, like a mother protecting her child and say: "No, you are not dreaming, beloved."

The last word started a new wave of emotions and now you are trapped in my arms, strongly, as if someone could take you away, and seal your lips with and earth-shattering kiss. Your hand slide under my shirt and I gasp: "Ami-chan!"

You smile:" It's been to long since we've…" You trail your hand up and down my chest, not able to speak the last words in any other way; your shy nature remained still the same.

"Ami, love, I don't want to make th…" Your finger seals my lips and I know you are right, and I know that I can't deny you anything, I never really could. A sly smile spreads across my face and I teleport us back to my room.

I destroy the removed dress and enjoy fully the view on my bed. The retreated blush returns back, but your pose, a slightly lifted knee, extended hand, full breasts, curvy hips, soft thighs, a gentle smile and lustful eyes are more than a normal man could stand, and I'm not strong enough.

"Goddess…" I sigh and tear my clothes away. Now I am on top of you, kissing and touching every part of your skin. My hand slides between your legs, and is soon replaced by my self as I find again my own sanctuary in you. I found this sensation almost new; it has been too long indeed. You chant my name over and over again; like a mermaid sings her song. Sing, my siren, sing, I am your captive. As waves of pleasure ripple through your body and you shiver, I enjoy myself.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" those words escape my mouth and I am reaching the Elysium.

My goddess, forever… Now truly, mine, mine… Never shall I let you go; never again shall I betray you… I chant my own special song as you sleep peacefully in my arms, exhausted after our feverish lovemaking. I keep my eyes opened for a little while; just to linger in your form before Somnus comes after me too.

Suddenly, you turn around and face me, fully awake: "Again."

"Your wish is my command, goddess…"

Always, my love…


End file.
